Shut Up!
by KoopalingFan
Summary: To make time go faster, Ness chooses to play Duck Hunt on his Wii U while it's pouring out. Unbeknownst to him, he never heard of the major problem that occurs every time he is unsuccessful of missing the ducks. What will the result be?


Shut Up!

**Okay, so I was thinking that since I haven't posted a oneshot in a while, it had me thinking of new ideas. (Again) I thought to myself: "Why not write a oneshot featuring one of the newcomers?" Duck Hunt was one of the first that comes to mind. But then I thought about his classic game and poof, I found a great idea! (...I least I hope it is...)**

**~KF**

* * *

"Ugh..."

The PSI-powered youth groaned from annoyance, perceiving the pouring rain right outside his window, even though he could clearly hear it from his bed. At the time, he didn't have anything else to distract him from the state of boredom. He desired to go to Smash-Mart to pick up a new game for his Wii U, but not one adult in the Smash Mansion was available. And Ness knew that they've banned him from going anywhere by himself, in spite of the fact that he was a veteran Smasher and could handle almost anything.

He completed the number of matches he was supposed to do that day, and he didn't feel like watching other people smash in the auditorium. If there were any upcoming special events, he would rather help out for hours than to simply sit in his room for the rest of the evening.

Almost two minutes later, Ness decided to play a game on his black Wii U. Although, since he was finished with all of his regular console games at the time, he chose to play a classic game for a change.

When he was about to boot up his said console, a not-so-loud knock sounded.

"It's open."

Appearing into his room was one of his best Smash friends, Toon Link, and the balloon Pokemon Jigglypuff. Judging by the looks that were glued onto their faces, the capped boy could tell that they had nothing to do as well. To him, his fellow Smashers came at the right time.

"What are you doing?" The cartoon version of Link questioned.

"Meh, I've decided since I finished what I had to do today, I wanted to play Duck Hunt on the Wii U."

"Cool." commented Jigglypuff, "You haven't played that game before, have you?"

"Nope." Ness shook his head, "I haven't even played a classic game before the last batch of the newcomers showed up, to be honest. I used to think that they were boring."

"I still do." The pointed-eared swordsman nodded, "Who wouldn't want to see the new graphics with the better music and characters?"

"Uh... I wouldn't say that they're _that _boring..." The kids eyed Jigglypuff, "I mean, when you said better characters, I kinda found that an insult..."

"An insult?"

"An insult." She confirmed to Ness, "You're saying that classic characters aren't as fun as them. And our first appearances were on classic Nintendo consoles, so..."

Ness and Toon Link were wide-eyed almost instantly. "...W-we take it back... ...Let me just boot up the Wii U..."

* * *

Toon Link gave Ness the black Wiimote controller right when he was finally able to load up the NES classic. Jigglypuff got settled in, as she was viewing at the young Smasher from his bed. The other visitor took a spot directly beside her while the teenage kid leaned his back against in front of said bed, since he decided to sit up close.

The little swordsman with big eyes formed a frown. "...You know guys, I can not stop thinking about the Ice Climbers and Lucas..."

The other fighters in the room promptly shifted their heads to him with similar expressions following, with Ness being the most upset. Out of the three, he managed to create the closest relationship between them, especially when Lucas came along. He was told by the blonde that he was the first Smasher he had opened up too. Not just because they found out that they were the same series, but it was due to the fact that out of all of Master Hand's warriors at the time, Ness was the one who spent the most time with him. And if it wasn't Ness, it would have been Marth, but then it would have taken Lucas longer to express his feelings inside.

As for the Ice Climbers, Ness no longer had to deal with the fact that he was the only child in the mansion when the Melee era came around. Sure, he had Pikachu, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff to hang out with, but obviously they didn't count. Not even a day passed by and the trio were already friends, making jokes at one another and mainly having fun. Had they not came, Ness would have quit his Smasher position, a secret that he kept until the present day.

"Me, too, Toony... Me too..." Ness closed his eyes at the carpeted floor for a moment, "I miss having them around... They definitely didn't deserve to not make the cut. I have yet to found out why... ...We can discuss this later if you want, guys. We are going off-topic and I have a game that I have never played before sitting in front of me, waiting for me to enjoy it."

Enjoyment was the word the capped boy would regret thinking of in minutes to come.

"By the way, have you guys played this game already?"

"... ..." Both of his friends took glances on each other with nervous expressions. They each played it just after the Duck Hunt duo was announced for Smash after curiosity got the better of them. Despite enjoying the gameplay, there was just one minor (or major) problem that they just couldn't point out to Ness just yet. "...U-um, yeah..." Toon Link started.

"We played the game after we find out that the Duck Hunt duo were gonna be the last newcomers for this Smash era... And we... kinda don't wanna tell you anything right now... ...For obvious reasons..." finished Jigglypuff, shifted her eyes to the left.

"Yeah," Ness nodded with a smirk, "no one likes spoilers... ...Are you guys okay?"

He was not stupid. The looks on their faces were plainly visible, and they knew that. The two veterans jumped to the conclusion that they were not that good at hiding their facial expressions after all.

"... ... ...You know what, forget it... Let me just play this game... I'll ask you again later..."

_"Oh, Ness..." _Jigglypuff sighed in her mind, _"I'm afraid later my be a little too late..."_

Not even a minute elapsing, and the Smasher from the first era was beginning to see what Duck Hunt had to offer after learning the controls from Jigglypuff and Toon Link. He selcted game A from the menu.

"Okay,..." Ness blinked, "let's see what I can do here..."

**Round 1**

The object of the game was to simply shoot the ducks that are flying around. Howbeit, not only you have limited time, but you also have three chances of shooting the ducks. And of course, things get more challenging in the following levels.

For the first four ducks that appeared, Ness got them with little to no trouble at all. Each time he shot one, the Duck Hunt Dog would rise holding said duck, subsequently disappearing behind the grass to let the player continue playing.

There wasn't a small problem Ness had thus far, that is, until duck number eight flew. The child messed up on the first two shots, and the duck was actually too fast for him. Therefore, his last shot was wasted, the sky changing to a pinkish color while the words 'Fly Away' appeared as the duck did just that.

"...Huh...?"

The Duck Hunt Dog emerged once again from behind the tall grass, only this time, it was laughing at Ness's failure of getting the duck.

"What the- What was that?" He said confounded.

Just as before, Toon Link and Jigglypuff slowly exchange glances with worried looks. Something told the two, that their friend's mood would go from confusion to annoyance in a matter of minutes... or seconds.

Ness was successful enough to get the last two ducks, so he was still able to make it to the next round.

**Round 2**

The first duck was shot down in less than three seconds, making Ness assume that maybe the game wasn't that hard to beat, unless the levels were endless.

As for the second bird, it was a different story. Since he didn't want to waste all of his bullets, he wanted to make sure the animal was in position. Unfortunately, no one ever told him that there was an unlimited amount of time he had before the duck flew off the screen.

It was what triggered the Duck Hunt Dog to giggle, yet again.

Ness shook his head and sighed in reaction. "Why didn't you guys tell me I didn't have all day to shoot the ducks?"

"Well, you never asked." responded Jigglypuff, "We'd figured you already knew that."

Three ducks later, and the same event happened again, right when Ness thought that he was beginning to be back on track.

"...Okay, this is starting to get a little frustrating..."

Immediately after that was stated, his two fellow fighters quickly shifted their heads to one another for the third time, their faces more worried and nervous than usual.

"I need to make it to the next round... I can not afford to miss anymore."

To his fortune, Ness managed to shoot down the rest of the ducks that dared to show themselves on the television screen.

"Cool, all I gotta do is to stay focused." The physic smiled, "If I continue to do so, this will end off on a good note when I decide to take a break for dinner. By the way,..." He took a few moments to rotate his head at Toon Link. "I heard that some of your friends were coming over."

"Oh, yeah." The hero of the Winds was relieved that Ness chose to change the subject. He thought that maybe it would get him time to cool down. "They should be on their way now, but I forgot exactly who's coming over to spend the night..."

"I can't remember the last time Paula stayed here... I'd better get in touch with her again, soon... Anyway..." The screen caught Ness's attention once more.

**Round 3**

He only shot three ducks in a row before the fourth one desired to be a troublemaker. Be that as it may, the bigger problem was the Duck Hunt Dog himself, who chuckled at Ness's unsuccessful attempt.

"Ugh! Why?"

Not even two birds after said attempt, the kid failed again.

"OMG... How can the Duck Hunt Dog have the nerve to laugh!? Beginning to get irritated, here!"

He was thankful to make it to the next round... barely...

Sigh. "...Guys, I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this..." Ness groaned.

"Don't jinx it!" Jigglypuff warned, "It'll only make things worse!"

"... ... ..."

**Round 4**

Duck #1

"...Got it!"

Duck #2

"..."

Just from the blinking of his eyes, one could tell that Ness was very vexed indeed.

"...That's it!"

_Music: Duck Hunt Medley _(From the trailer)

Duck #3

**Shoot. **Miss.

**Shoot. Shoot. **Miss. Miss.

"Ugh!"

Laugh.

**Shoot. **Miss. **Shoot. **Miss.

_Growl._

**Shoot. **Miss.

Fly Away.

Laugh.

"UGH!"

Duck #5

Fly.

**Shoot. **Miss. **Shoot. **Miss.

Groan.

**Shoot.**

**Hit!**

Duck #6

Fly.

**Shoot.**

Miss. **Shoot. **Miss. **Shoot.**

Miss.

Fly Away.

"UGH!"

_Laugh._

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

_Music stops._

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ness had gotten so fed up with the annoying Duck Hunt Dog laugh, that he ended up slamming his controller right into the television screen. As a result, it was destroyed. Jigglypuff could have sworn that she felt the room shook slightly. She, Toon Link, and Ness all stared blankly at the mess that was created.

The burly ape, Donkey Kong, wandered in the room. "Hey Ness, is everything al-... ...?"

"...Please don't tell Master Hand..."

* * *

**Well, here's my first story in a while. I wanted to skip the first part of the soundtrack so that it can go with the onomatopoeia that was put in.**

**Anyways, you see what happened when the Duck Hunt Dog won't stop laughing at you when you play Duck Hunt? And if it made Ness destroy the TV, just imagine what would happen if he was Bowser or something...**

**Hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
